1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary root vegetable slicer. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary root vegetable slicer for slicing root vegetables such as radish, carrot, potato, onion, cucumber, lotus root, cabbage and the like vegetables by a plane blade and a comb blade while rotationally moving the root vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary root vegetable slicer of this type will be described with reference to FIG. 5, wherein reference numeral 1 denotes a rotary root vegetable slicer having a bed plate 2 of nearly a square shape as viewed on a plane. A blade-mounting member 5 is erected at an end of the bed plate 2 for detachably mounting a plane blade 3 and a comb blade 4. On a portion on the other side of the bed plate 2, there is provided a rotary piece-mounting member 6 being opposed to the blade-mounting member 5 and so as to slide along the lengthwise direction of the bed plate 2. A rotary piece 8 having a number of needle-like protrusions 7 on the front surface thereof is disposed on an upper part of the rotary piece-mounting member 6 so as to rotate. The blade-mounting member 5 has an engaging piece 9 protruded in concentric with the rotary piece 8, and the rotary piece-mounting member 6 is provided with a handle 10 for turning the rotary piece 8. The bed plate 2, blade-mounting member 5, rotary piece-mounting member 6 and rotary piece 8 are obtained by injection-molding a synthetic resin.
Protuberances 12, 12 are formed on the lower surface 11 of the bed plate 2 at both ends on the side of the blade-mounting member 5, and sucking disks 13, 13 made of a soft synthetic resin or the like material are fitted to the protuberances 12 and 12. Further, legs 14, 14 are provided on the lower surface 11 of the bed plate 2 at both ends on the side opposite to the blade-mounting member 5, the legs 14, 14 being injection-molded simultaneously with the bed plate 2.
To use the rotary root vegetable slicer 1, the bed plate 2 is installed on the installation surface 15 and is secured by being sucked by the instillation surface 15 by utilizing the suction disks 13 and 13. Then, the rotary piece-mounting member 6 is slid up to an end of the bed plate 2. An end of the root vegetable 16 is pressed forcibly onto to the needle-like protrusions 7, the rotary piece-mounting member 6 is slid toward the blade-mounting member 5, and the engaging piece 9 provided on the blade-mounting member 5 is driven into the end of the root vegetable 16 and is anchored therein. Then, the handle 10 is turned and the rotary piece-mounting member 6 is slid in the lengthwise direction of the bed plate 2, so that the root vegetable 16 is rotated with the center of the engaging piece 9 on one side and the center of the rotary piece 8 on the other side as a center of rotation and is sliced and shredded.
The rotary root vegetable slicer 1 of this type is usually used in kitchen or in a place where water is frequently used. Therefore, water adheres to the sucking disks 13 and 13 and often infiltrates to the lower surface of the sucking disks 13 and 13 causing the sucking disks 13 and 13 to lose sucking force. Hence, the bed plate 2 undesirably moves to impair the operation for slicing the root vegetable.
To remove the rotary root vegetable slicer 1 from the place on where it is installed, furthermore, the sucking force of the sucking disks 13 and 13 must be canceled and the rotary root vegetable slicer 1 must be removed from the installation surface 15 involving difficulty.
Thus, there arouse technical problems that must be solved in order to reliably hold the rotary root vegetable slicer 1 at an installation position despite water infiltrates into the lower surface 11 of the bed plate 2 of the rotary root vegetable slicer 1 and to easily remove the rotary root vegetable slicer 1 from the place where it is installed after it is used. The object of the present invention is to solve these problems.